Team DICE
by Paradox The Ruler
Summary: Once Dontage defeats X, He gains control of the final dice and it gives him a world that will bring people together. Twisting his wish, the die creates Remnant and replaces Earth with it. Now, after many years he has release the dice onto a world that he hopes won't abuse them.
**Chapter One**

 _ **Hello again everyone, sorry that this isn't The Sith Lord. I have many other projects and chapters i've been working on, The Sith Arc is the last thing on my mind. Not to mention that my other stories, that are much more thought out than The Sith Arc, aren't popular, Anyway, Enjoy the story, I also own nothing RWBY belongs to RT and Dice belongs to**_ _ **Yunhyunseok.**_

* * *

Many years had passed since Dontage had managed to beat X at his own game. His friends had all managed to help him, but only one person could take X's place as the so called Game Master. Dontage was chosen among this friends because he believed that the dice as a whole was not evil, just they way they were used. Using the final dice, Dontage tried to change the world that would bring everyone together.

However, In a way Dontage could not have known. The final dice had created evil creatures made of a black substance and bone like armor along their bodies. They became known as Grimm. But, in order to give Humanity a chance. It also created vast almost limitless deposits of a substance people effectively called Dust. Using dust, People managed to draw back the creatures of Grimm. Of course, Humans still divided themselves among kingdoms in order to combat Grimm around the world. Much of the older technology was lost, but was quickly replaced by new and possibly better versions that ran on Dust.

Something that puzzled Dontage even more was the sudden emergence of a new race of humans with animalistic appearances such as claws, tails, antlers, horns, and ears. This new race was called the Faunus. They were instantly treated like lesser beings due to the vast differences that separated them from the rest of humanity. For the longest time, Dontage wondered why the final dice did this to humanity when it only separated them further than before. His answer was given to him when he watched them form several academies that trained the younger generation to fight and teach them that everyone was equal in the world.

The final thing that made him bring dice back to the world however, was that he saw strong desires in many of the new generation that wanted to change the world for the better, just like he tried to. He then saw many of them gathering in one place called Beacon. It was there that he transported a dice near one of the new students.

* * *

The tall rather thin blonde-haired kid turned his head when he thought he saw a blue light shine in the corner of his eye. He looked around for the source of the light only to see a single small clear blue dice on the floor.

"Must have been the light reflecting off of it." He said as he knelt down to pick it up. He was about to ask anyone if they lost it until the headmaster, a white-haired gentlemen with a green suit asked all the new students to report outside for their entrance exams. "Eh, I guess i'll ask around later."

With that, the blonde walked with the rest of the new students out to the cliffside, he saw many faces that he met yesterday, such as Ruby, her sister Yang, Weiss, and Pyrrha.

"Weird, I've only talked to girls since I got here if you don't count the headmaster." He thought as he looked down the line of people.

He made sure to pay attention to the speech the headmaster gave as another teacher silently took attendance of the students using her scroll. The blonde zoned out for a minute as he wondered why they were on the side of a cliff standing on metal platforms.

"Um Professor Ozpin? What are we doing out here?" He raised his hand as he spoke. The headmaster seemed to smile a bit at the boy's innocent question.

"I'm glad you asked Mr. Arc. I always enjoy it when my students get seek to find out more than they know. You each shall be using a landing strategy to get down safely to the forest below us." Ozpin gestures down the cliff. "Once you have made it down safely, the first person you make eye contact with shall be your partner for the rest of your time at Beacon. I trust you all to make good decisions once you have your partner. The teachers and I will be watching you through cameras positioned throughout the forest." Ozpin finished his space with a smile as he looked at many of the reactions, all of them no doubt thinking they might get a horrible partner.

Of course, Jaune raised his hand again to ask another question which Ozpin nodded at.

"You said landing strategy? Does that mean we each get parachutes?" Unknown to Jaune, the other students began to be launched into the air to the forest below.

"No you will have to come up with your own landing." This made Jaune gulp nervously as he prepared to ask another question before he was launched into the air, letting out a shrill scream as he was soaring through the sky.

Ozpin took another sip from his mug, still smiling as the other teacher looked uninterested in any of the present activities.

"I do enjoy it when a student asks about the landing strategies. Seeing them get launched is very amusing." The female teacher nodded, not really paying attention to the headmaster.

* * *

Jaune had his eyes closed as he screamed, all he could picture was plummeting to the ground or into a tree. It also made him regret many decisions he had made recently. That was until he felt a tug at his hood and immediately noticed that he had stopped falling, looking up he noticed a red and gold mechanical spear had imbedded itself into the tree behind him preventing him from falling, but sadly he was also prevented from getting down.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jaune had finally heard someone approaching from the brush. Once the person walked into view, he saw that it was the pale girl with a white battle dress and white hair named Weiss. Upon her immediately noticing him, he waved at her weakly.

"Um hey. Come here often?" He tried to sound smooth as he flirted with her or at least attempted to before she immediately turned around right back where she came from. "Aw man."

Several more minutes passed before he heard another person approaching his position again, at least he hoped it was a person. Looking down, he saw a red-haired girl in red and gold gladiator armor smiling up at him. She then spoke.

"So, anymore room on your team?" Her arms were crossed out of amusement at his situation.

"Please get me down…" At the defeated tone in his voice, she Punched the tree and with ease, the spear was dislodged and he fell to the ground again.

Thankfully, Pyrrha managed to catch both the spear and Jaune. He then looked at her silently.

"Please don't tell anyone you saved me from falling." He said jokingly. She just nodded and helped him get up straight.

"So then, how about we get started on finding the relics?" Jaune remembered that they were tasked with finding an unknown relic that was hidden somewhere in the forest and nodded his head.

"Good idea, I did see Weiss go that way. Maybe we should follow her?" He suggested and saw that Pyrrha agreed with him this time. With that the two of them followed where Jaune said Weiss had gone.

Unfortunately for Pyrrha, Jaune quickly found that he lost Weiss's trail and they continued in the direction they were heading, completely unaware of Ruby as well Weiss fighting some Beowulf's that tracked them down.

"Oh Pyrrha, I found this earlier before Professor Ozpin called us down. Do you know who it could have belonged to?" He took out the clear blue dice he found earlier and showed it to her.

"Hmmm, no I don't think I've seen anyone with something like that. Well, not including you Jaune."

Jaune seemed to look at it a bit longer before putting it back into his pocket. However just as he was about to put it back, the dice slipped from his fingers and seemed to slowly fall to the ground. Once it hit the ground, the dice glowed again and turned red.

Both watched this, amazed at what happened to the dice, having never seen something like this except using Dust.

"That was weird, I'm pretty sure dice don't normally do that." He picked the dice up again and put it in his pocket successful, just as his scroll rang.

Pulling his scroll out of his pocket, Jaune saw that he got a notification from a text message and a black and purple box opened up.

[Congratulations on becoming a Dicer. D-2 Skill points: 4]

* * *

 _ **There it is, chapter One of DICE. hope you like this one Jaunelovers, and just so you know, If this isn't as popular...well i'll just leave it to you're imaginations...**_


End file.
